Easier Said Than Done
by Artisall
Summary: She could save the whole Citadel, destroy armies of geth, and take down a reaper. Yet, when it came to women, Robyn Shepard was unarmed, unskilled and rather oblivious. FemShep/liara and FemShep/Miranda
1. Angry Women on the Normandy

**A/N: I have never written a sci-fi story before, so if I get anything wrong, please let me know. I just really wanted to write something that included these wonderfully crafted characters. **

**And of course I don't own any of them, they belong to BIOWARE. :D**

"Ow Ow Ow, Doc! Careful." Luckily for Shepard the medbay was empty save her and the Doctor.

"Turns out the great Commander Shepard does feel pain. Probably could have fooled everyone at the Dark Star last night." Doctor Chakwas was rubbing medigel in the Commanders wound, being a little more forceful that usual. The Commander shouldn't have gotten into a bar fight in the first place. You would think the savior of the citadel would have more control over her temper. In the few years the Doctor had known her, Robyn Shepard had always acted recklessly when alcohol was in the equation. She had also noticed that Shepard was getting into even more trouble after this new crew member Jack had arrived. It was like they were teenage boys when not on the battle field.

"Jack started it." Shepard scooted to the edge of the bed and tried to get down. The doctor immediately shot her an angry look and Shepard froze. She knew when the Doctor was not messing around. This was definitely one of those times.

"I'm sure she did Commander. I wonder what Operative Lawson is going to say when she gets wind of this little incident." It was as if Miranda had eyes and ears placed in every room on the Normandy… oh wait, she did.

"I can tell you Ms. Lawson is not pleased." Miranda stood at the entrance to the medbay, looking like a pissed off krogan.

"Are you all finished Doctor Chakwas. I would like to have a word with our great Commander here." Doctor Chakwas smiled.

"She's all yours operative." And with that the doctor exited the medbay. Hopefully when she returned it wouldn't be completely destroyed by the two biotics.

"What the hell were you thinking Shepard? You could have seriously been injured! The whole Lazarus project would have been destroyed."

"What? No, Commander are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?"

Before Robyn knew what was happening Miranda had her pinned up against the wall with a ridiculously strong biotic field. How come she never showed this kind of strength in battle. She must have been holding back. If that was the case, Robyn considered pissing her off more often.

"I swear Commander, if you get into another bar fight before this mission is over, the Reapers will be the least of your worries." There was an intense anger burning in Miranda's eyes. Normally Robyn would just shrug angry Miranda off, figuring she was just a stick in the mud; However, past the anger was a fear that Shepard hadn't seen before. Did Lawson actually care about her as more than a project, or was she just afraid of what the Illusive man would do to Oriana?

"I'm sorry." Wait, no excuse or lame story to escape the wrath? Miranda was confused. Normally Shepard would weave some story either blaming Jack or the offending party. She had never apologized.

Miranda slowly let Shepard down. The two women looked at each other, slightly shocked at the other's reaction. Shepard never apologized, and Miranda never cared. What had changed?

Miranda didn't stick around to find out. She turned on her heels, practically running out of the medbay and leaving Robyn confused and rather sore. Robyn crawled back onto the bed in the medbay and began to get sleepy. She had forgotten that Doctor Chakwas had given her a sedative. As she drifted off to sleep her dreams were plagued with images of a certain woman in a tight white suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stand down now, Jack!" Shepard was awoken from her slumber rather abruptly by Garrus' voice. "I'm not afraid to shoot you."

"That fucking bitch needs to die and I need to be the one killing her." Shepard rubbed her eyes until she could focus on the new visitors in the room. Jack was squirming in Grunt's arms as Garrus had his pistol pointed at her face. She was covered in blood which caused Robyn to panic.

"What the hell is going on here?" The three intruders looked over at Shepard.

"Jack needs medical attention as you can see. She would not willingly come here, so Grunt and I are her escorts."

"I am only here because Cerberus Cheerleader decided to 'put me in my place'. As soon as these assholes let me go she is dead."

"Miranda did this to you? When?" Jack struggled against Grunts strong grasp.

"Stop moving female, I can crush you." Grunt squeezed a little harder.

"Jack! Stand down! That is your commanding officer's order. I need to know what happened. Garrus, lock the door." The turian did as he was asked and returned to his position in front of the psychopath.

"Grunt is going to let you go. If you try anything I will finish what Miranda started." Jack looked into Robyn's eyes. She respected the commander, hell more than she had ever respected anyone in her life.

"Okay." Robyn nodded at Grunt. The Krogan placed her on the bed across from Shepard.

"Start from the beginning please." Jack shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"I was just minding my own fucking business when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I figured it was you, Shepard, since you're the only one who ever comes down there. Before I had anytime to react she had thrown me up against the wall with her biotics, which aren't even that good."

"Good enough to lift you off your feet." Jack shot Shepard an 'eat shit and die' look.

"That's just because she caught me off guard."

"Go on Jack."

"She began yelling at me. Telling me that if you didn't need me she would kill me right then and there because you were way more important. She threw some more threats at me, but you know I tend to tune her out. I was trying to fight my way out of her biotic field but she must have noticed, because next thing I know I was flying through the air. This…" she tried to lift her shoulder but it was obviously dislocated "was from that first throw. This. " she turned around and revealed the huge gash down her back. " was from the second throw. And this…" she bent her head down and revealed a huge gash on the back of her skull " was why she got away. Because it knocked me the fuck out."

"Garrus, get Doctor Chakwas." Miranda had really fucked up Jack. She knew operative Lawson hated the tattooed liability, but she didn't know that she would try and rip her apart, literally.

"She deserves to die Shepard."

"No one is going to die. You and Lawson aren't allowed in the same room, and I won't be taking you on missions together. Doctor Chakwas is going to look at you and fix all those injuries. I will talk to Lawson and I don't want to hear another word about it, understood?" Jack scoffed, but nodded.

"Understood."

Robyn pulled herself off the bed and began to head out the medbay door.

"Oh and Shepard, sorry about the bar fight. My fault." Robyn smiled at the younger woman and exited the room. She had a few 'lovely' words to share with her XO.


	2. It's just a project

**A/N: I see that a lot of people added the story to their lists but did not leave any comments.. :( Let me know what you guys think. I am open to constructive criticism as well! Thanks so much for reading! **

**Again, I don't own the characters, they belong to BioWare :)**

**p.s. I hate proofreading, I did read over it, but please excuse the grammer. :) **

"What the hell did she think she was doing? She's going to fuck up the chance to save the galaxy because she had to argue with a drunk Batarian?" Miranda was pacing furiously in her office while Jacob sat in a chair against the wall following her with his eyes. He knew better than to interrupt her rant. She became silent and paced even faster now. Just as Jacob was about to begin daydreaming while looking out the large window in Miranda's office she began again.

"She is just so childish sometimes. Can someone who acts like a sixteen year old boy really save the fucking galaxy? What the hell was the Illusive Man thinking. She just makes me so fucking mad!" Jacob ducked quickly as the other chair in Miranda's office flew in his general direction.

"Fuck, Jacob, I'm sorry." He smiled.

"No worries boss. At least someone has finally brought out some passion in you." And with that Jacob walked through the sliding doors leaving Miranda's jaw on the ground.

This wasn't passion, this was utter rage. She couldn't possibly feel passion towards someone so idiotic. Well Passion didn't have to mean sexual desire right? The Illusive man had passion to for the supremacy of the human race, her father had passion to create a perfect daughter, Miranda had passion for the Lazarus Project. That's all it was, passion for the project. Shepard was simply a project that needed tweaking… a lot of tweaking.

She settled down into her chair and began to distract herself with the lovely pile of data pads in front of her. Miranda was only halfway through a requisition order for more MRE's when the door to her office swished open.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Jacob."

"Well good thing I'm not Jacob." Miranda looked up to see the tall redhead standing in front of her desk.

"Now is not a good time Shepard. I have a lot of work to do."

"Fuck your reports. You need to explain yourself to your Commanding Officer, Operative Lawson."

"Explain myself?" Where the hell did Shepard get off demanding an explanation from her?

"Yes, explain to me why Jack won't be accompanying me on the next mission because she and Doctor Chakwas will be getting rather comfy with each other?" Oh, of course Jack had gone running to the Commander like a hurt puppy. Miranda stood up to meet Shepard eye to eye.

"The Illusive man has given me permission to take care of anything that could get in the way of the mission."

"So that gives you the right to nearly kill a loyal member of the crew?" Shepard moved around Miranda's desk so that nothing stood between the two women.

"Yes, if she jeopardizes the mission, I am allowed to do what I see fit. And I wasn't trying to kill her."

"Could have fooled me Lawson. You and Jack are no longer allowed on the same floor of the ship. And you will not be accompanying me on any missions until otherwise stated." Shepard was so close to Miranda, the younger woman was worried Shepard was going to punch her. "I can't have someone I don't trust watching my back." Those words stung more than any blow would have. Before Miranda could respond the doors to her office swished shut. Miranda hated being benched. Shepard had taken her on every mission thus far; however what hurt worse than not being able to help, was the fact that the one person in her life she had come to respect didn't trust her. The look of disgust that the redhead had as she was leaving stabbed the operative right in the chest. This was a wound that no amount of medigel could cure.

She pushed the data pads into a pile on her desk, flipped the lights in her cabin off and crawled under the sheets. Only EDI would know that the strong Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson cried herself to sleep that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shepard…. You know you want to…" Jack dangled a drink in front of her face. Why was she here? Robyn wasn't going to drink, she had sworn that shit off after that last night she spent at the Dark Star. But after Garrus' encounter with Sidonis, he needed a drink. Robyn knew that Garrus wouldn't go with just Jack, so here she was, in the corner of the bar watching Garrus throw shots back like it was water in the desert.

"The Cheerleader isn't here. You won't get in trouble." Jack was a horrible influence. In reality it didn't matter if Miranda was there or not, she had no desire to taste the blue liquid sloshing out of the glass as jack moved it about. The amount of guilt Robyn would have felt for each drop that graced her lips wasn't worth all the credits in the world. If she hadn't known any better, she would have sworn Miranda lied about not having implanted her with a control chip.

"Really Jack, this night is for Garrus. I'm DD." Garrus looked up from his millionth shot, confused and blurry-eyed.

"DD?"

"Designated Driver. It's a human term…."

"But Shhhhepard, we came in the Normandy." Robyn laughed.

"It's an expression. Don't worry about it Garrus." He shook his head and stumbled back up to the bar. About ten minutes prior, Robyn had asked the bartender to serve him fruity non-alcoholic beverages for the remainder of the night. He'll thank me in the morning she thought.

"Shepard, you called for me?" Grunt walked up to the table, full armor, as if ready to fight.

"Yes I did Grunt. It's your turn to play babysitter." Grunt did not look pleased.

"Shepard, these two are not the worthy enemies you promised me."

"Ah, Grunt, you must look closer. That turian there is actually a deadly assassin pretending to be a drunk former C-Sec officer. And that woman with the tattoos next to him is actually planning on murdering everyone in this room with one look." Grunt snorted as if to hold in a laugh.

"Good luck warrior, make your Krantt proud." Grunt elbowed Shepard hard in the ribs.

"Alright turian, get off the table., you are not an Asari and you won't be 'earning your keep' as you put it." He looked at Shepard as she was leaving. "You owe me Shepard!"

"Have fun!" Shepard laughed as she exited the Dark Star. She just wanted to wander the ship and think in actual peace and quiet.


End file.
